This invention relates to a means for generating steam and more particularly to a steam generator for a steam hairsetter adapted to heat hair curlers.
A steam hairsetter of a conventional design is shown in FIGS. 12 and 13. A steam generator 17 comprises an outer housing 11 which forms a water tank 16, an inner housing 3 with a large number of openings 2 in its bottom section 1, heater electrodes 6 and 7 connected to a power cord 5 which penetrates a cord bushing 4, and a cover 9 with an opening 8. The cover 9 is attached to the outer housing 11 by a screw means 10 and has a protruding section 15 on which is a table means 14 for carrying a hair curler 13. No. 12 generally shows openings in the table means 14. When water 18 is heated inside the tank 16 by the heater electrodes 6 and 7, steam is generated and ejected as shown by the arrows 19 through the openings 8 and 12. The curler 13 is heated thereby and provides appropriate temperature and humidity to the hair wound around it.
One of the disadvantages of the conventional steam hairsetter described above is that steam 19 is not generated instantly because the entire body of water 18 inside the tank 16 must be heated first. Moreover, the impurities contained in the water 18 cause irregularities in power consumption rate, preventing efficient generation of steam. Thus, it takes a long time to heat the curler 13, wasting the user's time.